Shade
Task Force: SPARTAN is an elite multination counterterrorist unit specializing in all forms of counter-terror war. They are better known as Shade. The unit is headquartered in Dallas, Texas. The Shade is featured the Warzone series. Operational History Roots of a multinational counter-terror reaction coalition were already being discussed after the ending of the Cold War with the fragmentation of the Soviet Union. The loss of one of the superpowers could cause a drastic increase in regional conflicts in previously occupied territories. The Shade were established sometime in the wake of the major Three Sister Cities Attack where the sister cities of Taipei, Taiwan, Houston, USA and Perth, Australia were simultaneously attacked and hostage held. Due to miscommunications with the teams on all three cities, police and special forces were unable to coordinate raids quickly. They proved disastrous and allowed the perpetrators to ambush them. Of the three hostage situations, all in skyscrapers, only the Taipei incident turned out to be a successfully avoided terror plot. The perpetrators for all three incidents are still at large and investigated. Task Force: SPARTAN was formed by three individuals in late 2017 and activated in 2018, with authorization from the President of the United States and the heads of the other founding nations in response with the goal of having an efficient force ready for the unexpected type of warfare that is being introduced to prevent catastrophes such as the Three Sister Cities Attack from ever happening again. Operations Shade is called to perform some of the most dangerous and high-risk counter-terror operations. It doesn't respond to isolated incidents that are of small degree. It is the uncanny ability to always plan out every possible contingency and execute it with sheer effectiveness is what makes the unit so feared. The amount of Shade personnel is estimated to be about 950. Shade also enjoys immunity and means within the United States and certain Shade affiliated countries, allowing them to operate at the most extreme measures to complete their tasks. However it is expected for all of their operators not to take advantage of this immunity unless there is no other option. A special projects task force known as the Eagles is established in Shade to cover international cases and are the only Shade team on the United States' west coast. They are headquartered in Redwood City, California. Nations cooperating in Task Force: Spartan *United States of America (Founder) *United Kingdom (Founder) *Australia (Founder) *Canada (Founder) *Japan (Founder) *Republic of Taiwan *Republic of Korea *New Zealand *Mexico *Ireland *Germany *France *Italy *Poland *Denmark *Netherlands *Finland *Norway *Singapore *Malaysia *Saudi Arabia (Future Member, set to join in 2019) *Portugal (Future Member, set to join in 2019) Known Units and Personnel *Commander Nick Tragan - Commander of the Shade unit. *Kilo Team - One of the United States based Shade Teams **Master Sgt. Kenneth Hilsher **Sgt. Blair Velasco **Sgt. Julian Garand **Cpl. B. Dalton *November Team - One of the United States based Shade Teams *Eagles - Shade's special projects unit based on the US West Coast Equipment Shade's equipment varies per section of the world the unit is fixated, however they have been seen using the following. Assault Rifles *CQBR *ACR *SCAR-L Submachine Guns *MP7A1 *Vector ACP Light Machine Guns *M240B Shotguns *M1216 Tactical *M590A1 Marksman Rifles *SPR 12 *SDM-R Sniper Rifles *M107A1 *ESR Handguns *MK23